superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Chairman of the Bored/Planets Song/Astro-Buttons Credits (1993)
"Chairman of the Bored" Written by Tom Minton Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Directed by Chris Brandt Rusty Mills "Astro-Buttons" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Rich Arons Gary Hartle Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Smitheman Music by Richard Stone Steven Bernstein Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Ben Stein as Pip Pumphandle Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Jim Cummings as Fat Space Bug Maurice LaMarche as Captain Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern "The Planets Song" Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Paul Rugg Direction: Rusty Mills Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Tony Craig Liz Holzman Brian Mitchell Debra Pugh Patricia Wong Model Design Kexx Singleton Maureen Trueblood Sheet Timing Michael Gerard Slugging Gary Hartle B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer Robaire Ream David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman The Mayor Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski Mark J. Howard Bobbie Page Animation Services Startoons Tony Cervone Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka Chris McClenahan Jon McClenahan Michael Medynsky Kurt Mitchell Jeff SIergey Neal Sternecky Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Director: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution